wwe_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Talia Ciampa
Talia Ciampa is a former signed competitor in WWE. She is a former WWE Womens Champion and a former NXT Womens Champion, the second ever under the 2018 Banner, the fourth under the universal banner. NXT (2018) NXT Womens Championship (2018) Talia Ciampa would win the NXT Womens Championship at the Royal Rumble event becoming the first and only person in WWE to win a championship by forfeit. She would go on to hold the championship for over a total of 22 days, which in turn made her then the longest reigning NXT Womens Champion. She would lose the championship after defending it against Opianca Belair to Stacey after she called in her rematch clause, ending her reign at 22 days. This would also be her final matchup in NXT, as a result she would be announced on the main roster shortly after. Main Roster (2018 - 2019) WWE Championship Pursuit (2018) On an episode of RAW, it was announced that Talia would compete at Elimination Chamber against former womens champion Brie Phoenix to determine the final participant in the WWE Championship match at the Pay Per View. Talia Ciampa would win this match at Elimination Chamber, meaning she will head into the title match as the final participant. Unfortunately, Elimination Chamber would mark a period of inactivity in WWE for over a week. WWE Womens Championship ( 2018 - 2019 ) On December 15th of 2018, Talia Ciampa would win her first major championship in WWE, being the WWE Womens championship, defeating former champion Sabrina Banks, in what would be her first loss for the womens championship due to multiple times, it being vacated. On WWE New Years! 1/1/19, Talia Ciampa would tag with her opponent Tori Jax against The IICONICS, ending in a failing effort, and being mercilessly attacked by Tori Jax. After Tori departed, Sabrina Banks would finish what she left, and raise the WWE Womens Championship taunting the champion for Clash Of Champions. At Clash Of Champions, Talia Ciampa would retain her championship. Ciampa's opponent for Dubai 2 was revealed to be Iza Marie after defeating former WWE Womens Champion Katelina. At Dubai 2, it was revealed to be a major matchup for the championship with Talia coming out with a blackheart fountain. Talia would retain her championship at Dubai 2, but being ambushed by Joseph and Ember claiming that at Wrestlemania, both will challenge for the championship. At Survivor Series on 2/10/2019, Talia Ciampa would go to fight Briana Belair along with Girly Stratus but ultimately the match would end in a disqualification. As spectators watched on, Talia Ciampa would run to the back and evade any assault from Sophia Lynch's onslaught. On 6/14/19 Talia Ciampa became the longest running Raw Womens Champion at over 180+ days. On 8/17/19, she was stripped of her championship or in terms relinquished the championship due to quitting ROBLOX. Her record reign ended at 245 days being the longest in the title's history. Achievements * NXT Womens Champion days 1x * WWE Womens Champion days 1x Category:Main Roster